Media content processing devices, such as set top boxes, can record and store media content for later viewing. The media content processing device can be programmed to record upcoming shows or movies. Recordings can be scheduled individually or in accordance with a subscription. An individual recording may be scheduled if only a particular showing of a media content instance is desired. Therefore, individual recordings may be used to record movies. A television series or another type of show with multiple episodes, however, may be recorded using a series timer. The series timer may record all or a subset of all showings of episodes associated with a particular media content instance. The subset may exclude reruns, recently viewed episodes, episodes from a particular season, already recorded episodes, and so on.